In my U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,340 I have disclosed a detachable hinging structure primarily for use with a cover for a pickup truck. In that structure the parts which attach to the pickup truck body are mounted by the use of screws. Thus attachment and removal of the cover requires the drilling of holes into the pickup body, namely the walls of the bed. Such covers are effective only if they can be removed when desired to allow the hauling of articles which stick above the bed side walls. Naturally the easier it is to remove the cover the better. However frequently the need to remove the cover may occur when tools are not available as are necessary for the removal of prior covers. In addition it is desirable that few holes or openings be made in the bed for attachment of the cover, since these are unsightly when the cover is removed.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved means for quickly and securely attaching a cover to a pickup bed.